


I've Got a Rock and Roll Heart

by Carpedmv



Series: Chuck's Adventures in Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Little bit of smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpedmv/pseuds/Carpedmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to an important realization while listening to one of his favorite songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Rock and Roll Heart

It’s a typical Saturday night in the nearest bar Dean could find after their last hunt. Busty women in tight t-shirts walk past their table but Dean, Sam, and Cas all ignore the flirtatious glances thrown their way. Each man is caught in their own thoughts.

Dean is especially broody tonight. It had been a rough couple of days, fighting a pair of ghosts that weren’t happy they went through with their suicide pact in the 1980s. Every ten years, they tried to get others to re-enact their tumultuous last moments. Dean remembered the female ghost begging with him, pleading that he release her because she didn’t want to kill any more. When he finally salted and burned her corpse, he heard her whisper her thanks. The male, however, was quite happy to continue with his fun and games. There had been a rough patch where he had thrown Sam across the room and nearly decapitated Cas before Dean was able to get to the grave in time. 

Sam is slumped over the table, exhausted. Dean is not sure about his color and is worried he has a concussion. However, Cas reassured him that Sam was just tired. Sam had been in the local library for hours, scouring copy after copy of the town’s only newspaper. The rag had never gone mainstream and the only way to find the back issues was viewing them on microfiche. Dean silently promised Sam his own room tonight. There was a hotel a few towns over and, after a beer and a good meal, he would tuck his little brother into bed.

Dean glances at Cas. The angel is leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed. There is a slight smile on his face and Dean wonders why. Then he decides it doesn’t matter and just appreciates how the smile makes Cas look younger and happier than he has in months. Dean gazes at him fondly, amazed at how well Cas had bounced back from sharing his vessel with Lucifer. 

Dean remembers the nights when he had heard Cas whimper in his sleep. Dean would never admit this out loud but he has taken to waiting outside of the bedroom door, listening for the first sounds of a nightmare. Then it was an easy matter of slipping into the bed and holding Cas tight, whispering softly to him that he was there and would never let him go again. He was always sure to be back into his bed once Cas settled down. There was no point in trying to explain his actions to Cas or Sam. Dean just knew that each cry made by Cas was a stab into his heart and he could not tolerate seeing his friend in pain.

Suddenly Dean realized he was staring into the bright blue eyes of the man that was more than his best friend, the man he now considered part of his family. Dean was caught, knowing that Cas had seen him staring. The smile had widened and Dean panicked. Did Cas know about that morning? Dean had stayed later than usual and thought he had heard Cas stirring while he was sneaking back to his room.

Cas started to say something and Dean jumped up from the table. “We need some good music,” he said gruffly and walked quickly to the juke box. He was pleased to see it was an old fashioned juke box - not one of the fancy ones filled with CDs he refused to call music. If it wasn’t rock and roll, it didn’t exist as far as he was concerned.

He scanned the list of songs and was happy to see there was a block of songs from Eric Clapton. The man could play a mean guitar and there was something about his voice that soothed Dean when he was on edge. Dean definitely needed soothing tonight. He plugged in a few dollars and entered his song choices. The sultry crooning of Layla soon filled the room.

Once that urgent business was taken care of, Dean leaned against the wall and checked out the rest of the bar. Sammy was practically snoring and Cas was...Cas was still smiling at Dean. Dean glanced away quickly. He noticed the beautiful waitresses but admitted to himself that he just wasn’t in the mood for small talk. Plus, not matter how gorgeous that red head was, he knew she wasn’t what he wanted.

For a moment, his mind flashed back to Purgatory and Benny. God, he missed Benny. It had been nice having someone that he could talk about their experiences in the hell hole. Fighting by each other’s side, protecting one another throughout the day. How the cold nights felt a little more bearable because he knew Benny had his back. Dean flushed, remembering the night before they found Cas. When he had woken up, listening to the vampire’s moans as he touched himself. How his enemy turned friend realized he was awake and pleaded with Dean to let go and enjoy himself for once.

Dean closed his eyes, remembering the sound of Benny’s voice as he cried out when Dean finally gave in and touched him. How Benny was the exact opposite of anything he had ever wanted before and yet it was so much more exciting to explore his hard body with his mouth and hands. Watching Benny fall apart when Dean engulfed his hardness with his mouth was something Dean would never forget. And when Benny returned the favor, calling him “cher” in that sweet, silvery accent, Dean had exploded with hunger and lust. After they both gained release, Dean had snuggled up close to the vampire and they talked for the rest of the night. How this night had been the tip of the iceberg. There was so much more that Benny wanted to show him. “I can’t wait to be inside of you, cher,” Benny told him. “Watching you shudder on my cock, taking you so hard that you can’t walk the next day.” Dean had smirked and said “What makes you think I’ll just lay back for you?” and Benny had replied “Oh, I’m hoping you won’t. I would love the chance to wrestle you into submission.” Dean leaned over and bit Benny’s ear lightly. “I’ve got some wrestling moves of my own, vampire. Don’t be surprised if I give as good as I get.”

But the next day they found Cas and soon after they had split up. Every time Dean looked at Benny, it was another reminder that he had left Cas behind. The guilt outweighed the memory of how good it felt to have the hard body against him - so much stronger than a woman. Being able to tug and bite and not worry about hurting his partner. And now Benny was gone. There was no chance of exploring that side of himself again. Unless he found someone he could trust to keep his secret. 

Dean’s eyes were drawn back to Cas. His angel was talking softly to Sam, gesturing towards where Dean was standing. Sam must have woken up and wondered where he was. Dean sighed. It was time to go back to the table and pretend everything was okay. That he wasn’t longing for something of his own. Maybe tonight both Sam and Dean would get their own room. It wasn’t often that they splurged on luxuries but Dean was getting used to having alone time at the bunker and didn’t want to give it up. Although, he thought, as his eyes were drawn back to Cas, he wouldn’t mind sharing his alone time.

“Oh, God,” he moaned to himself. “Stop it. You are thinking about an angel of the Lord. That has got to be big on the Richter scale of sins. Probably a 9.0.” He vowed yet again to put his lustful thoughts for Cas away. “You just miss Benny. That’s all.” Except he hadn’t thought of Benny in months and never in this manner. Dean didn’t want to just touch Cas, he wanted to love him. “Yep. Hey, Castiel, I know you’re an angel and all but you did have sex with April. Any chance you want to try making love? Maybe with me?" That would go over well.

Layla had switched to Cocaine and the song was coming to an end. Dean couldn’t remember what else he had played but knew it was time to go to the hotel and get some sleep. While he may never get what he really wanted, going back to the bunker was going to be sweet. He just knew he would have to make sure that Cas never forgot how important he was to their mission.

Dean sat back down at the table, his eyes on his little brother. “How are you feeling, champ? I know this was a rough couple of days.”

Sam smiled lightly. “I’ll be okay. Just need to get some sleep. Can we go soon?”

Dean grinned. “Of course. Just let me pay the tab.” He motioned the waitress over and tipped her generously. While they had only had a beer each, she had been exceptionally attentive. He tried to pretend that he hadn’t seen her brush up against Cas flirtatiously throughout the night.

As he was putting his wallet back into his pocket, he heard the song start. Sam looked up and hooted. “Oh, yeah, the famous Dean Winchester make out song. Who did you have your eye on tonight? I didn’t notice you talking to anyone.”

Dean flushed. He had forgot that he punched in the call numbers for C453. Clapton’s voice echoed through the bar. Well, there was only one thing to do. Sing along and hope that Sam forgot about how this was one of Dean’s favorite songs for seduction. Fortunately, it looked like Sam had the same idea. 

Dean started off slow, putting his heart into it. “I've got a feeling we could be serious, girl. Right at this moment, I could promise you the world.” He opened his eyes slightly, looking at Cas who looked puzzled.

Sam joined him with “Before we go crazy, before we explode, there's something 'bout me, baby, you got to know. You got to know.”

Dean started in on the chorus, substituting ‘67 for ‘57. It just didn’t feel right to sing about any other car than Baby. “I get off on '67 Chevys.” He laughed as Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam began singing the second line and did an excellent air guitar solo. “I get off on screaming guitar.”

Dean looked around the bar and realized they had everyone’s attention. Well, he did like to put on a show once in awhile. “Like the way it hits me, every time it hits me. I've got a rock and roll, I've got a rock and roll heart.”

He saw Cas look at him sharply. “What?” he asked, letting the song fade into the background.

“I’m concerned, Dean. A rock and roll heart sounds like a serious health concern. I believe you should go to a doctor.”

Dean was flustered. Did Cas really think he had a health condition? And then he saw the twinkle in the blue eyes. “Did you just make a joke?”

“I’m not sure why you’re surprised, Dean. Metatron did give me the knowledge of all stories. Songs are also stories.” 

Sam burst out into laughter. “That was awesome. Dean, you should get your heart checked out. I’m very concerned about this rock and roll heart of yours.”

Dean shook his head. “Okay, okay, let’s go. Bunch of jokers messing up Clapton. I can’t believe the sacrilege.” He fell behind Sam and Cas, reaching out his hand to lightly grasp Cas’s shoulder. “It was a good joke, Cas,” he said, squeezing his friend’s shoulder gently.

Cas reached up his hand and squeezed back. “I know. I am quite funny.”

“Yeah, you are.” It was a natural instinct to keep holding on to Cas’s hand instead of immediately pulling away. Dean realized that he was holding hands with an angel and yet hadn’t been struck by lightning. Maybe he wasn’t cursed.

Sam walked out of the bar before them, holding the door open. As Dean walked by, Sam leaned over and whispered “It’s about time. I thought you were never going to make a move. I’m getting my own room tonight.” Sam crawled into the back seat of the Impala and closed his eyes.

Dean reluctantly let go of Cas’s hand to climb into Baby. Once they were buckled up, however, Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand again. It felt right to Dean. 

As he started Baby, he heard Cas say softly “I know you’ve been coming into my room to help with the nightmares. Thank you.”

Dean looked at him solemnly. “You are incredibly important to me, Cas. You’re family.”

Cas looked downcast. “I know. You called me your brother.”

Dean smiled. “No, Sam is my brother. I definitely do not have brotherly thoughts toward you. Maybe tonight I can tell you about some of the thoughts I do have.”

Cas tugged on Dean’s hand, drawing him closer. He leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean had never kissed another man before and was stunned at how the simple action made his heart swell with emotion. He sank deeper into the kiss, ignoring Sam’s cry from the back seat. “Dean, seriously, I may be all for this but I don’t want to watch you two make out.”

The End

But wait! There’s more. Chuck sat at his favorite table in his favorite bar. He smiled down at the page he had just finished writing. He called into the next room. “Hey, Metatron! You’ve got to read this. I’m pretty sure this is it. If this doesn’t get them together, nothing will.”

Metatron groused into the room. “I cannot believe you and Amara brought me back from the abyss just so I could edit your fan fiction.”

Chuck smiled at his grouchy right hand man. “You know you love it. If you’re nice, I’ll let you pitch an idea for the next one. I’m thinking Sam might be lonely.”

Metatron’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I bet he is. Hmm. Gabriel or Eileen? Gabriel or Eileen?” Metatron had a fondness for the deaf hunter. “Perfect leading lady quality,”he told Chuck often.

Chuck’s smile became wicked. “How about both? I like that Eileen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the song Rock and Roll Heart by Eric Clapton but I cannot sing the song how it is originally written, especially not after watching Supernatural. I was also born in 1967 so it's a pretty great year. I was listening to it the other day and thought about how Cas might react to Dean singing this out loud. And then I started laughing because I could just see Cas telling Dean he needed to go to a doctor to deal with his condition. And then I couldn't stop thinking about Dean realizing that Cas was the one and not getting all angsty about it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry but there's no way that Dean and Benny could have spent any time in Purgatory together without making out at least once. 
> 
> The lyrics to the song:
> 
> I've got a feeling we could be serious, girl;  
> Right at this moment, I could promise you the world.  
> Before we go crazy, before we explode,  
> There's something 'bout me, baby, you got to know,  
> You got to know.
> 
> I get off on '57 Chevys;  
> I get off on screaming guitar.  
> Like the way it hits me every time it hits me.  
> I've got a rock and roll, I've got a rock and roll heart.
> 
> Feels like we're falling into the arms of the night,  
> So if you're not ready, don't be holdin' me so tight.  
> I guess there's nothing left for me to explain;  
> Here's what you're gettin' and I don't want to change,  
> I don't want to change.
> 
> I get off on '57 Chevys;  
> I get off on screaming guitar.  
> Like the way it hits me every time it hits me.  
> I've got a rock and roll, I've got a rock and roll heart.
> 
> I don't need to glitter, no Hollywood,  
> All you got to do is lay it down and you lay it down good.
> 
> I get off on '57 Chevys;  
> I get off on screaming guitar.  
> Like the way it hits me every time it hits me.  
> I've got a rock and roll, I've got a rock and roll heart.


End file.
